Need You Now
by La.dragona
Summary: Podrá el amor vencer a la distancia? Sera suficiente el amor que se pueden tener dos personas para despues de separarse volver a estar juntos? Descubrelo en este One-shoot Dramione 100%


**Need you now**

_P.o.V Hermione_

Estaba en Las tres Escobas tomando un vaso de whisky de fuego, la peor eleccion que pude haber tomado... aqui habia empezado nuestra "relación" por asi llamarla; habia sido una noche lluviosa como la de este dia, yo estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y tu te reias de mi porque intentaba emborracharma y olvidarme de todo con eso, y me dijiste que eso no servia, que lo mejor para olvidar las penas era el whisky de fuego. Es increíble como cambiaron las cosas desde ese momento, si me hubieran preguntado acerca de ti aquel dia hubiera respondido "no lo se ni me interesa", ahora diria "ojal supiera". Hace semanas que no se nada de ti, y la peor cosa que se me pudo ocurrir fue venir aqui, donde todos los recuerdos de nuestros encuentros acuden a mi mente y me hacen da o ya que daria lo que fuese porque estuvieras aqui. Te prometi que no te llamaria, ni preguntaria por ti pero estoy perdiendo el control y te necesito. Es desesperante no saber nada de ti, hasta tengo la minima esperanza de verte cruzar esa puerta y, como hacias siempre, pedirte tu whisky de fuego doble con hielo y sentarte junto a mi.

Muchas veces me pregunto si solo fue una aventura y lo de "_separarnos por nuestra seguridad_" fue una mentira más ya que te habias cansado de mi, otras veces me pregunto si en algun momento piensas en mi, como yo en ti. Ya no se como vivir sin ti, me faltan tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos... hasta podria decir que extraño tus insultos del principio...daría cualquier cosa por tenerte conmigo otra vez.  
>Con el paso de los días había logrado bloquear nuestro ultimo dia juntos, pero al haberme tomado ya un par de tragos no podia evitar recordar esa noche<p>

_ Flashback_

Estábamos en la sala de menesteres, nuestro lugar de encuentro cuando no podiamos ir a Hogsmade, sentados en el sillon enfrente de la chimenea solamente viendo el fuego mecerce de un lado a otro. A diferencia de otros dias, Draco estaba muy silencioso, hasta se podria decir que estaba serio.  
>Cuando lo besaba me lo respondia pero después se apartaba y eso era raro de su parte ya que siempre lo seguía hasta que no pudieramos respirar y esa era la causa por la cual nos separabamos.<br>Algo le pasaba, pero me daba temor preguntarle pero no me podia quedar sin saber que le pasaba

-_Mmm... Draco te encuentras bien?_- le pregunte tomandole la mano y mirandolo a la cara, mientras que el seguia mirando el fuego.  
>-<em>Si Herms<em>.-y girando la cara para mirarme añadi - _por?_  
>-<em>No por nada... Es que te encuentro raro, distante<em>- le contesté apartando la mirada de sus ojos grises, tratando de evitar que notara que tenia miedo de lo que él pudiera contestarme.  
>Ante esto él se giro y me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a que lo mirase. Cuando asi lo hice me dio muchos besos cortitos y me abrazo muy fuerte.<br>-_Herms no puedo creer que haya pensado que te podia engañar.. No me encuentro bien, y es porque tengo que hacer algo que no quiero hacer.._  
>.-<em>Y no lo hagas<em>- le dije interrumpiendolo rápidamente ya que creia saber a lo que se referia mi rubio -_Lo tengo que hacer, y tu tambien tienes que hacerlo aunque me duela mucho. Debemos separarnos por nuestra seguridad... por la tuya especialmente_- diciendo esto me abrazo muy fuerte y yo lo envolvi con mis brazos y, llorando, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho- _no quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa. Debes prometerme que no me buscaras ni me llamaras. Es esencial que cumplas con lo que te estoy pidiendo. Te juro que dar a lo que fuese porque no tuvieramos que hacer esto. Pero es necesario._  
>Terminado de decir esto me dio un ultimo beso y se fue de la sala<p>

_Fin Flashback_

Yo había pensado que cuando decía de separarnos se referia a no andar juntos por los pasillos del castillo, pero el no se encontraba en el colegio. Se había ido y nadie sabia nada, o eso decian. Habia llegado a tal grado de desesperación que le pregunte a varios Slytherins si lo habian vistos pero ellos no sabian nada del principe de las serpientes.

Como habia pasado el tiempo...ya era la una y cuarto de la madrugada; Ningún estudiante debia estar fuera del castillo luego de las 7 de la tarde. Me acababa de meter en un gran lio... pero eso no me importaba ya que solo pensaba en cuanto extrañaba a mi rubio, no podia evitarlo, lo necesitaba y de solo pensar en eso miles de lagrimas caian de mis ojos. Tomando un ultimo trago me puse mi abrigo y antes de salir me dirigi al baño de mujeres. Cuando salí me quede estupefacta, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo...debia de ser un sueño, una alucinacion, cualquier cosa menos ser real. En la barra habia un hombre rubio sentado en el lugar que anteriormente estaba ocupado por mi, de espaldas, a donde me encontraba tomando un vaso de whisly de fuego. Intente acercarme lo mas cautelosamente que pude pero sin darme cuenta patie una silla y el rubio se giro de inmediato. Era él!

_P.o.V Autora_

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos minutos como asimilando la idea de que realmente se estaban viendo, y como si lo hubiesen planeado con anticipación los dos comenzaron a avanzar en direccion del otro a la misma vez. Se quedaron quietos cuando apenas habia medio centimetro de distancia y se besaron con ansias demostrando asi cuanto se habian extrañado el uno al otro. Cuando cortaron el beso se quedaron con las frentes pegadas y mirandose a los ojos.  
>-<em>Te amo no sabes cuanto<em>- le dijo Draco besandola nuevamente- _Te extrañe muchisimo. No pasaba un minuto in pensar en ti. Te necesito demasiado como para vivir sin ti._  
>-<em>No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho<em>- le contesto Hermione abrazandolo como para que no se vaya nunca- _Por que estas aqui?_  
>-<em>Tenia la necesidad de venir... crei que asi te sentiria mas cerca... Pero no podia permitir que por alguna casualidad me encontrara contigo. Por eso vine a esta hora<em>-le contesto Draco- _pero fue en vano... Me puedes explicar porque estas tu aqui a esta hora?_  
>-<em>Intentaba olvidar las penas<em>- le contesto señalando todos los vasos de whisky y sonriendo agrego: _y creo que es mentira lo que me dijiste de que servia para eso ya que no funciono_- riendose lo abrazo como para nunca soltarlo de nuevo.


End file.
